The invention relates to an apparatus for the identification of bottle colours with a light beam which passes through the bottle.
The reusable returnable bottles of the beverages industry are mainly made from brown, green or white glass. The colour of the glass generally depends thereby on the bottle content. On returning empties, there are frequently bottles of the same size but different colours so that before re-filling they must be divided up according to the bottle colour. This cannot be based on the bottle shape or size due to the fact that these do not differ so that only the bottle colour can be used as a separating criterion.